Main Page
Kenan 26 Kel Logo.jpg|Kenan and Kel wiki|Characters|link=http://thekenanandkel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Read about the Kenan and Kel cast Download.jpg|Featured Episode|link=http://thekenanandkel.wikia.com/wiki/ I%27m_Gonna_Get_You_Kenan|linktext="I'm Gonna Get You Kenan" is the Featured show ImagesCAJGXTWG.jpg|Characters |link=http://thekenanandkel.wikia.com/wiki/Category%3ACharacters|linktext=Read about the characters "About the Show" Welcome to The wiki about Kenan and Kel that . We have been open since November 11, 2011 . edits | articles | active users "Kenan & Kel" "Kenan & Kel" is an American sitcom that originally aired on Nickelodeon from 1996 to 2000. The show starred two friends and former All That cast members Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell. Sixty-two episodes and a made-for-TV movie were produced over four seasons. The first two seasons were filmed at Nickelodeon Studios in Orlando, Florida and the following seasons were filmed at the Nick On Sunset theater in Hollywood. Featured Character: "Kel Kimble" Kel Einstein Hypothalamus Kimble (Kel Mitchell) is Kenan's best friend who is extremely clumsy and somewhat stupid. He loves orange soda (which he professes by talking in the third person: "Who loves orange soda? Kelllll loves orange soda". Is it true? Mm-hmm! I do, I do, I do-ooh!" and never pays for the soda he drinks at Kenan's place of business, Rigby's).Since Kel's parents are rich, busy scientists, he often visits and stays in Kenan's home to keep him company. He might resist following Kenan's schemes at first, but ultimately he is included anyway and Kel somehow usually ruins them, although there are a few episodes that end on a high note. Kel is also an incredible painter, and is always wearing at least one colorful hat during each episode. Read more at.......Kel Kimble Featured Actor: "Kenan Thompson" Kenan Thompson (born May 10, 1978) is an American actor and comedian. He is best known for his work as a cast member of NBC's long-running sketch comedy series Saturday Night Live, as well for his starring roles in the films Good Burger and Fat Albert. He is also known for his portrayal of Kenan Rockmore on the Nickelodeon sitcom Kenan & Kel, and as an original cast member of the Nickelodeon sketch comedy series All That. Read more at ...... Kenan Thompson Featured Episode: " I'm Gonna Get You Kenan" After catching a notorious criminal, Kel accidentally lets slip Kenan's name and address. When Kenan hits a robber with the door at Rigby's he has him put in Jail. Meanwhile, Kenan's has the house to himself after his parent's leave ( off on vaction for the weekend), but when he hears the Robber escaped he get's very scared. Kenan Knocked out the criminal by hitting him with the door , while the criminal was trying to go out the back way. Kenan, kel and Chris told fib stories at the police station. He was saying that he wasnt worried for the painful revenge of the Jackhammer, but inside he was terrifed. Keanan tries dressing up in a disguse, but it didn't work. When Kenen and get home he try to block the door with wood (like they do in cartoon's) but failes. When kel knocks everyone out with a frying pan. Meanwhile, Kenan is being choked by the Jackhammer. Kel comes inside and Knocks The Jackhammer out. Read more at......... I'm Gonna Get You Kenan Poll of the Month Why did you like kenan and kel? It was all that It was funny Kel was funny It was better than what they have on now Kenan and Kel News NOTE PLEASE READ!!!!! Category:Browse